Cinderella Beauty
by Thunder blossoms Fire
Summary: AVK Vanilla. Being a guy with great pride and high status, how would you confess to a girl you've known for so long? Take her to a romantic spot? Too lame. This is a story of how the most notorius guy in school confess to a girl using his own playstyle...


*~..Cinderella Beauty..~*

**OOOOO**

"A Christmas Valentine gift to my…ugh…Valentine? Oh well, hope you'll like it!Xp"

But before anything else, please read the summary…It will give you excitement as you read the whole story…hehe! Just a tip for my girl Valentine…Vanilla! =)

**OOOOO**

_**Summary:**_

If you're a guy with great pride and high status, how would you confess to the girl you've known for so long? Take her to a romantic spot? A beach, a high-class restaurant, or would you rather take her on a surprise date? Perhaps, write a confession letter to her and make your relationship a secret? If yes, then that's too lame and very common. Why not make it challenging and trival? This is the story of how the most notorious guy in school confessed to his girl using his own… _playstyle._

_And so the story began…_

"Natsume~! Hotaru~!" A 16 year old girl with brunette hair shouted from afar.

"Good Morning!" the girl greeted with a smile plastered on her face. Her name is Mikan Sakura, a highschool freshman of Alice Academy. She's the daughter of a famous actress and professor Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihara. She's a kind-hearted person, always smiles and brings the light to other people, the Miss Sunshine of the school.

"Hn." They both replied.

"What's with the gloomy faces?" Mikan asked but what she got is a punch from the famous inventor.

"You're being annoying." She said.

"That really hurts Hotaru~! You don't have to be so mean!" Mikan whined while Hotaru just smirked at her reaction.

Hotaru Imai, renowned as the "Blackmailing Ice Queen" of the school, is one of Mikan's childhood best friend ever since…whenever! She's the daughter of the most famous inventors of technology so she has all the gadgets she wants. She was gifted because of her great knowledge of innovation. She loves to eat crabs and likes to count her money. She always teases Mikan's cousin, Ruka.

"You should stop teasing her, Imai." Ruka butted in, defending her little cousin.

Ruka Nogi, also known as the "Little Prince" of the school, is Mikan's cousin and one of Natsume's best friends. He came from France and became a new student in their school just 2 weeks ago. But Ruka's days in Alice Academy weren't pretty good for him because of the blackmails of the little Ice Queen. At first, it was okay but as the days passed by, it became her hobby and responsibility as a seller to take his pictures everyday and sell it to his fangirls.

"And why would I take orders from you? Unless…" Hotaru held out her hand signaling him to give her some bucks.

"Fine, if that would make you stop bullying my cousin…"Ruka handed her some cash and Hotaru directly took it out of his hands. He saw her counting the money then sighed.

_Flash! Flash!_

"_What the heck?" _Ruka thought and stared at Hotaru with a horrified face. She was holding her new Sony Exmor camera with an evil grin.

_Flash! Flash!_

"A shocking face from the Little European Prince will earn me lots of cash from the girls."Hotaru grinned widely and rode into her latest invention, the Flying Duck.

"IMAI~!"

And the two of them disappeared…

"Aww~! They really look so cute together, aren't they?" Mikan suddenly said to the raven guy beside her… The guy just shrugged as a reply.

"Natsume~! You're such a meanie!"

Natsume Hyuuga, also known as Black Cat (thanks to Hotaru Imai), is also one of Mikan's childhood best friend. He and Hotaru are cousins. That's why they're akin to each other. He was known named as Black Cat ever since Hotaru told him that he looks like one. He's very famous when it comes to the girls even though he has the "bad guy" attitude. He even has his own fanclub that outranged other famous actors. He's popular when it comes to his beauty and brains, but his attitude is pretty aggressive. He's only a bit nice when it comes to his friends and family, and that is all.

"Hey Mikan, I have something to tell you." He said, looking at her with a serious face. Now, it was Mikan's turn to look at him with a questioning look.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"I…It's nothing."

"What? Aw come on, Natsume! Tell me! You never told me any of your secrets after we stepped on our 5th grade."

"I told you it's nothing! Sheesh Polkadots, change your sense of likeness in choosing your underwears!" Natsume said and ran leaving her behind.

"NATSUME~! YOU LOUSY PERVERT!" Mikan stomped and headed to her classroom, until…

~!

"NOOO~! I'M LATE!"

=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ O-O /\/\/\/\/\/=

Natsume's short POV

"_Damn it! Why can't I confess to her properly?" _I thought angrily in my mind. I started cursing myself when both doors suddenly opened.

I saw Mikan panting really hard as she stepped inside the room. She glared at me for a bit before proceeding to her sit. I chuckled silently but immediately stopped when I noticed that the gay teacher, Narumi was already smiling at me.

End of POV…for now…

"Ok class, I have an important announcement to make! Since it's almost February, the school has planned to make a celebration for Valentine's Day. Each class from the high school division will be presenting a play! It would be a contest of school plays, so that means you can use your own creativity you want for the play. The audience will be students from college, middle school and elementary division. The board also said that whoever wins the contest will each share the prize money. After the events, there will be a Legendary Valentine Dance. It is a school legend every decade that when two opposite people danced in this legendary dance and confessed each other's feelings when the clock strikes 1 second before 12, they will be destined forever. So grab your partner and hunt down your cocktail dresses and tux." Mr. Narumi explained.

The students went "oohs" and "ahhs" about the upcoming celebration and started to have a chitchat with their seatmates about the event. Unlike Hotaru, she's excited about the prize money.

"Okay, quiet down everyone! As for our play, we will be combining 2 fairy tale stories. One is Cinderella and the other is Sleeping Beauty and it would be entitled as "Cinderella Beauty."

"WHAT?" some of the students chorused while the girls squealed with glee.

"Yup, and since I wrote the script, there will be a twist in the story and I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you have receive the script. So, are you ready for choosing of the main and minor characters?" Mr. Narumi asked and the class roared.

Mr. Narumi took out a long sheet of paper with lots of ladders and arrows that is pointing to the lower space. The upper part is covered with another paper wherein the lists of the characters are placed.

"Okay, please take out your pens and put your name on the blank at the lower part of the sheet. We'll start on this row." Mr. Narumi said.

The class followed what he said and wrote their names one by one. Some were excited about the results while others were nervous what characters would they get. And so after the last person wrote his name, everyone was looking intently on the paper in front.

"Hey, aren't you excited about the results?" Mikan suddenly asked to Ruka and Natsume.

"No." they both answered.

"Hwah~! I'm so excited! What if one of you would be the prince?"

Mr. Narumi sensed that his students are already excited about the results, so he took the first two papers above.

"Never, I'll immediately back out." Natsume replied while Ruka just smiled.

"Natsume, you're such kill joy!"

"And the Prince and Princess is…"

Mikan's POV…

"_Stupid Natsume, he always ruins my fun. Besides, it would be really nice to try on becoming one of the main characters of the play even just for once! The prince—huh?"_ I stopped complaining and daydreaming inside my thoughts when I noticed that everyone was looking at me and Natsume. _Were we that loud?_

I was about to say sorry when Nonoko and Anna suddenly jumped at me and said, "CONGRATULATIONS MIKAN!"

"Huh?" I looked at Natsume with a questioning look but Natsume was looking at the board wide eyed. And so, I as well looked at it and was terrified. It was written:

Cinderella/ Sleeping Beauty- Mikan Sakura

Prince- Natsume Hyuuga

"NOOOOOO~! I object!" I suddenly exclaimed. _I mean, it's true that I hoped to be one of the main characters but not one of the leading roles! This is absurd! Besides, Natsume won't accept it, right?_

"Well then, if Natsume also objects, we'll try to choose another girl to act your role. So, do you object Natsume?" smiled sweetly at him that made Natsume glare at him.

Natsume stared at me for awhile then smirked. Oh no, no, no, no, NO! He's not trying to agree, isn't he?

"No."

"Well, I guess we have our—"

"NOOOOO~! You said you'll back out if you'll be chosen as the prince!"

"People can change whatever decision they make, little girl." Natsume smirked at me as I glared him. The evil brat! He's torturing me! That big thin liar! I'll make him pay, just he wait!

"Now that we have our leading characters, here are some of the chosen characters." Mr. Narumi took all the papers at once and the list of all characters was shown. These are what my friends got:

Hotaru Imai- King

Ruka Nogi, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogosawara- the three good fairies

Yuu Tobita- King's butler

Kokoro Yome, Mochu, and Kitsuneme- Mikan's animal friends

Sunire Shouda & Luna Koizumi (Not my friend, she's evil.)- Mikan's stepsisters & evil witches

"Hmm…So Otonashi's gonna be acting as my evil stepmom and Sumire and Koizumi will be my evil stepsisters." I sweatdropped. Koizumi and Permy's role really fits them both.

"So are you happy about the results?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"NO!" was the reply of all. Luna and Permy complained the most since they want my role but Mr. Narumi just smiled at them.

"Well then, we'll start practicing later since the play will be held after 2 weeks. You can have your break and be back after 40 minutes. Oh, just a reminder, if one of you will be late, then expect for some severe punishments. Adieu~!" Mr. Narumi said sweetly and left making all of us shiver with fright.

I sat quietly at my seat, depressed about the results. After Mr. Narumi left, all the students stood up and also left, leaving me, Hotaru and Permy's gang behind. Then, a loud bang suddenly came in my desk. It was Permy and Luna's gang. I slouched. I knew this would happen. Not long enough, I can hear their complaints and insults about me stealing their should-be part. I covered my ears since I couldn't bear their annoying complaints.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at them, making them stop blabbering. I was already at my limit so I glared at them and they scampered away.

"That…was rare." Hotaru said.

"I know, but they won't stop complaining unless I'll shout at them."

"So you'll be the Cinderella, what a waste."

"Hotaru~, not you too!"

"Well, good luck about that." Hotaru said and left. Now I'm all alone in the room. I looked at the board where the characters were written. _Cinderella Beauty huh?_

End of POV…

= After 40 minutes… =

"That Narumi. He's late." Hotaru complained. Then, not long enough, a loud bang was heard. It was Narumi.

"Class, sorry for the short delay. You may get your scripts here and start memorizing them. To make the story more unique, I decided to use your own names for the characters in the play. And since I'm in a hurry, Iinchou and Hotaru will be the ones who'll take in charge for I have an important meeting to attend, so good luck~!" And with that, he left with a great escape.

The class cheered and Yuu started to tell them to practice but none of them were cooperating. They were about to get out of the classroom when a gunshot was suddenly fired at the doorknob. The class shivered with fright and stared at Hotaru.

"If we won't win this contest just because we missed one pracitce, all of you will definitely see how the great Hotaru Imai gets REALLY angry. I'll make sure that none of you will taste the world of heaven." Hotaru said with no emotion at all but a dark aura can be sensed throughout the room.

"W-well then, s-shall we get to practice?" Yuu interrupted then the whole class went back to their righful places and started practicing their lines.

"Wow Hotaru, you really are getting pumped up for the upcoming play huh?" Mikan said.

"I'm not excited for the play; it's the money I'm chasing." Hotaru replied then started calling the characters for the 1st scene.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long day." Mikan said then went to her respected scene.

Three days after the announcement…

"Ruka! What kind of acting was that? You're supposed to be one of the three good fairies, but why are you glaring? If you're not doing this properly, I'll definitely sell these half naked photos of yours to your hungry-looking fangirls!" Hotaru said with a nonchalant grin plastered on her face.

"Fine!" Ruka said angrily and thought, _Evil witch!_

The next 4 days…

"Koko! How many times have I told you that it is to be painted in green!" Permy yelled.

"But I thought you said it should be painted in blue." Koko smiled sheepishly while protesting.

"I did not! Besides, you should've used your brain, you pea-brain! Is there even a bush that's color blue?"

"But I thought it was a cloud." That was it. Permy was now furious. She clutched Koko's cloak and said, "Are you insulting my drawing skills, huh Yome? What I drew is a bush. If I say it's a bush, it's a bush. And if I say to color it green, ..GREEN! Understand?"

"Y-yes mam…"

After a week…

"Everyone, please be reminded of your blockings." Mr. Narumi advised and called Mikan and Natsume.

"Mikan, Natsume, have you memorized your lines on the last scene?" Narumi asked.

"No, not yet. I haven't read it either." Mikan replied grinning.

"Hn,"

"Well then, I'll give both of you the time tomorrow to practice it together. Will that be okay for you too?"

"Oh, okay."

"Hn."

The next day…at the Sakura tree…

"Natsume! You should say it with emotions! It should be, _I love you…_" Mikan said, complaining about how emotionless Natsume say his lines.

"I…I l-love y-you…"

Silence engulfed between them. No one said a word after that since both of them were blushing madly.

"I-I guess that's already okay. L-let's call it a day." Mikan said and left.

Mikan's POV

_Why is my heart pounding so hard when he had said those words so seriously? It was just an act but why is it I'm…blushing?_

_This is not supposed to be like this! I'm not starting to like him, right? Of course, I like Natsume. Even though we've known each other since childhood, I only like him as a friend or a brother._

I stopped at my tracks when I finally realized that I was already at the Science laboratory where I usually find Hotaru.

_Maybe, just maybe, Hotaru knows this kind of feeling I have._

End of POV

Natsume's POV

"I'm such an idiot." I said after Mikan left. I covered my eyes with my bangs and started to complain inside my mind.

_You're so gay, Natsume! Really gay! "I love you"? How gay could it get? Never knew that it would be this hard to confess to a girl._

I started to make another plan on how to confess to her again since the chances that were given to me had just been wasted. _Hmm… how bout' use the play instead?_

End of POV

At Mikan's side…

"So you see, my heart went up, up and down, down for a minute. It's like I wished for those words to be true." Mikan said.

"That means you like him, idiot!" Hotaru answered.

"I…do?"

"Yes, you idiot! You like him!"

"I-I don't think so, Hotaru…Maybe I…"

"Like him… One more denial and I'll smack that dumb head of yours."

"Fine! I like him!"

"Say it again, out. loud."

"I LOVE NATSUME HYUUGA~!"

"Good, you may leave this room now. I still have something to do."

"Oh, okay! Thanks Hotaru!"

"I'll sue you for this later, idiot!"

"Okay!" Mikan shouted from afar.

"Stupid idiot." Hotaru said then took something out of her pocket. It was a small voice recorder. Hotaru smiled and thought evilly, _Mountains of cash, here I come!_

_End of two weeks… Play Contest Day…_

It has been a hectic week for all the students in Alice Academy but now, all their hard work will be paid off since today is Valentine's Day! Students from high school division are now getting ready for their plays since lots of people will be watching the…

…_Valentine Play Contest…_

_(For high school division only)_

"_A sweet Valentine Play that will take your breath away…"_

_Venue: Alice Academy Grand Theatre_

_Time: 11:00- 5:30pm_

_Just a simple valentine tip! Watch this with your special someone. It will simply make you cry and fall in love again, so we hope to see you there!_

…_Entrance fee is 1000 yen…_

Alice Academy Grand Theatre

Lots of people were seated on their chosen seats, simply excited for today's show. There were students and teachers from the college, middle school and elementary division, students and teachers from other schools, members of the fanclubs, and also parents. It was a special day to all. The seats were packed and the audiences were still having their short conversation when the lights suddenly turned off. The crowd roared. Spotlights started to move around until it stopped and lightened the center for the Emcees.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a good morning to all of you! Welcome to the High school's Valentine Play Contest! We will be your hosts for the day, my name is Misaki and this is my partner Tsubasa." Misaki pointed to a blue-haired guy with a tattooed blue star on his cheek as their fanclubs started to cheer for them.

"That's right. But first of all, let's start with the judges. The first judge will be Mr. Jinno from the high school and middle school division." Tsubasa said introducing Mr. Jinno to the people, but no one cheered.

"U-uh okay, our next judge is a great Music teacher from both High school and Middle school division who won lots of song awards when he was young. Let's give it up for… Reo Mouri! A round of applause please!" Misaki said and the crowd (mostly girls) cheered loudly after hearing his name.

"Next are Ms. Serina, Mr. Misaki, and Persona, teachers from the high school division. Please give them a round of applause." And the crowd did too.

"Now that we have our judges, let's start with the play. The first one to perform will be the…"

At the backstage…

"We're the last ones to perform?" Permy angrily asked.

"Yes, they arranged it by oldest-youngest. So that means we'll be the last ones to perform. And that also means that we still have a lot of time to relax and practice our lines." Yuu told them.

The class agreed and started to spread out. Some watched the other performances of the other school levels, some took a nap, practiced their lines, and some were in the dressing room for their outfits. It was a time for relaxation.

After the performance of the third to the last performer…

"Everyone from 1st year Class B, gather around please! It's almost our presentation; please prepare everything we need to avoid panics." Mr. Narumi announced.

"Mr. Narumi! The performers on stage! They're REALLY good~!" Kitsuneme said.

"Yeah! Especially the girl! She's really pretty!" Koko butted in. Only a few minutes left and they're up.

"Where's Mikan and the others?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"They're at the dressing room changing their outfits." Yaya said.

"Koko, tell them to come here immediately after they finished changing. And while you're at it, call everyone to also prepare themselves."

"Yes sir!"

At the dressing room…

"Wow, you're so beautiful Mikan!" Anna said with sparkling eyes.

"Anna, I'm just wearing old ragged clothes, you know."

"But still, you're hairstyle is really cute!" She said pinching her small cheeks.

"Oh my, I forgot that Nonoko was actually looking for me! I have to go, bye Mikan!"

"Bye!"

"Tch, what kind of clothes is that?" a husky voice said behind. Mikan turned around and blushed.

"Shut up Natsume! Just because you're wearing those filthy clothes, doesn't mean that you're handsome already!" Mikan blushed while complaining then saw some girls passed by saying, "Hey look! Natsume looks so handsome in his royalty clothes!"

Natsume smirked at her, "You were saying?"

"Nothing."

-silence-

"Why're you here?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"I have something to tell you." Natsume said as he stepped closer to Mikan. Mikan skipped a heartbeat. She was nervous and excited in what he'll say. Will it be "_I love you"_ or "_I'm in love with you"?_

"Polka—"

"HEY GUYS! Naru said to gather around already— err, did I interrupt something?" Koko asked with a sheepishly smile. The two blushed and looked away.

"O-okay…umm, what were you telling me again Natsume?"

"Forget it. Just listen to the 4 most important words I'll say later on the play."

"Oh okay. I think I'll go first. See ya!" And with that, Mikan waved goodbye leaving Koko and Natsume in the dressing room. Koko looked at Natsume and asked, "So, what were you trying to tell her Natsume?"

"Koko, prepare to get crunched after the play!" Natsume told him then walked off.

"HUH?"

After the other class's performance, it was finally their play.

"Finally, the last play! This play will be performed by the students of 1st year Class B where the most popular students are in this class. Their play is entitled as "Cinderella Beauty."

The crowd roared and cheered since it was the class where the notorious Natsume Hyuuga and Prince Charming Ruka Nogi are. And so the story began…

_(Narrator): The Imai kingdom, known as the best kingdom of all kingdoms has a son named Natsume. Natsume was outstanding in everything he do but there's only one problem, he doesn't get along well with other people. The king had already made plans to the princesses of all kingdoms but Natsume all turned them down. While on the other side of the kingdom, there lives a beautiful girl named Mikan. She was a daughter of a duke. But not long ago, they were informed that his father died on a terrible accident. She was then ill-treated by her remaining stepmother and stepsisters and made her their household._

"_Mikan! Mikan! Where's my clothes?"Mikan's stepsister Sumire asked her with no concern at all._

"_Mikan! How many times have I told you that my toast should be placed with sugar!" _

_Luna, her other stepsister, said._

_(Narrator):Mikan's stepsisters were evil. They've despised her ever since they met her. They always order her around like she's some kind of a robot or something. They're the evil witches in Mikan's life._

"_Mikan! Where's my soup?"Lady Otonashi asked her._

_(Narrator):Lady Otonashi was also cruel at times but her daughters were the cruelest. Unlike her daughters, she sometimes has a good side._

"_Yes! I'm coming!"_

_-Dingdong!—_

"_Answer the door Mikan!"_

"_Yes!" Mikan hurriedly obeyed and opened the door. He was greeted by a classy old man which seems came from the palace._

"_Good morning! May I help you?"_

"_This is an invitation from the palace. The king has announced a royal ball this evening for the prince and every girl must attend. How many girls live in this house?"_

"_umm…4."_

"_Very well then, I must take my leave." The old man bowed and left the house._

"_What is that, Mikan? A letter? It's from the palace! Give it to me!" Luna said._

"_No! Give it to me!" Sumire protested._

_Lady Otonashi took the letter from Mikan and read it. Mikan explained to them that the king has announced a royal ball this evening for the prince and every girl should attend._

_The two squealed and jumped for joy at the exciting news. They immediately went upstairs and look for their dresses._

"_Can I also join the party, stepmother? Mikan asked._

"_If you are able to clean the entire house before the party starts, then I might approve it." Lady Otonashi said. (Walks out of the stage)_

"_Thank you stepmother, I'll finish it as fast as I can!"(Then Mikan too, walks out of the stage)_

_(Mikan's animal friends stepped in)_

"_Hey, did you hear that? Mikan is going to the ball if she's able to finish her work! Let's try to help her!" Koko, the bird said._

"_But how?" Mochu the dog, asked._

"_Why don't we make her a dress for the ball?"Kitsuneme the mice, suggested and all of them agreed._

"_Let's do it!" they all said. (close curtain)_

_(open curtain with Mikan who almost finished her job)_

"_Finally, I'm finished!"_

_(Mikan's animal friends suddenly came out) "Mikan! Mikan! We have a surprise for you!" Kitsuneme said._

_(Koko and some girls went out with a dress on their beaks)_

"_Wow! It's so pretty!"_

"_Do you like it?" Mochu asked._

"_I do! And I'll definitely wear it at the ball!" (Close curtain)_

_(Open curtains with Sumire ,Luna and Otonashi)_

"_Oh my! I'm pretty sure that my darling Natsume will love me and this dress"! Sumire said._

"_Ha! You wish! Natsume-kun will probably choose me as her bride when he sees me at the ball! Luna answered._

"_You bitch—"_

"_That's enough both of you, let's go!"_

"_Wait! Wait for me!" Mikan shouted from afar._

"_What the? Mother, where did she get that dress?" Sumire asked._

"_My animal friends made it for me. I really owe them for this."_

"_Animal friends? Take this off, it doesn't belong to you!" Luna shouted at her as she tears her dress._

"_No! Stop it! Please~!"_

"_Make sure the house is spotless when we arrive. See ya, Cinderella!" both Luna and Sumire said. And with that, they head off to the palace._

_(Narrator):Mikan was left at the house, crying while her animal friends tried to comfort her. Then, there was light. Mikan covered her eyes because of too much brightness. After the light lessens, there were 3 women(?) standing in front of her._

KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAA! RUKA-SAMA~!

"_We are the 3 good fairies." The three chorused and bowed._

"_My name is Nonoko. We are here to help you grant your wish."_

"_I'm Anna."_

"_A-and I'm Ruka,"_

RUKA-SAMA~!

"_Grant my wish? But how?"_

"_You want to go to the ball, right? I'll be in charge of the dress." Nonoko said making circles to her wand._

"_Mine would be the hairstyle." Anna suggested._

"_A-and mine would be the carriage."Ruka said._

_(Close curtain)_

"Hurry Mikan! Take off your clothes! We need to hurry!" Anna said while the other girls helped.

"Wait! All the people are looking!"

"We'll cover for you, idiot!" Hotaru said.

"Are Koko and the others' role finishing already?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes, almost finished." Yuu said.

"Mikan, take off your bow."

"Hurry! The curtains are closing!" Yuu informed them.

"Finish!" they said then went to their respected places while the others who helped them sat on the floor to relax.

(Open curtain)

"_Voila! The dress and the hair are done!" Both Anna and Nonoko said._

"_And the carriage is here too. I've turn your animal friends into human even just once in a while."Ruka said._

"_Lastly, the shoes." They said then move their wands. (Someone then throws the shoes towards Mikan)_

_Toink!_

"_Ow!" Mikan rubbed the bump of her head and took the shoes._

"_Thank you for helping me, 3 good fairies."_

"_Your welcome dear, but let us remind you that the spell will be gone. So you must be back before the clock strikes at twelve. Only the shoes won't disappear since that would serve as a gift from us to you." Anna said._

"_Thank you again. I will never forget about this." Mikan said and then headed off to the palace._

_(Close curtain)_

_(Open curtain with Natsume in front)_

KYYYAAAAA~! NATSUME-SAMA~! KYAAAAA~!

"_Natsume, dance with the girls now or else." King Hotaru said._

"_Fine, old man." Natsume agreed then went to the girls' side and asked them to dance one by one._

"_This is too boring!" Natsume complained and thought, "Where's Polka?"_

"_Oh my gosh! Who's that girl?" a girl from behind asked._

"_I wonder why they're looking at me like that. Is there something on my face?" Mikan asked herself when Natsume went to her._

"_Err…Let's dance." Natsume took her hand and they started dancing. The song started to play. It was Jim Brickman's song, Beautiful as you. And so the the song started this way…_

_Holding you in my arms  
No one else's fit so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you  
And at the stroke of midnight  
Please forgive me if I can't let go  
Cause I never dreamed I find a cinderella of my own_

_They started to swing and sway as if they enjoyed each other's company. The girls got jealous because of the lady in front of the prince._

_'cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful as you._

_Then after their dance, the two went out for a fresh air with their hands locked to each other._

_(Close curtains with the crowd clapping and roaring)_

_(Open curtains with Natsume and Mikan seating on a bench)_

_(Narrator)The two were at the gazebo. They were having some short conversations, not knowing that Luna and Sumire were eavesdropping._

"_So, what's your name?" Natsume asked._

"_It's—_

_Ting. Ting.!_

"_I-I have to go…"_

"_Wait, what? Leaving so soon?_

"_I have to. I'm sorry." Mikan apologized then ran downstairs. But because of her clumsimess, she tripped and her other shoe went flying towards Natsume. Some of the audience laugh while the others didn't, thinking if it was part of the play. After that, Mikan left with her carriage."_

_(Close curtains)_

_(Open curtains)_

_(Narrator)Mikan was able to go home safely, but she was depressed because of her other shoe. Mikan went to her room when her stepsisters and stepmother arrived. Sumire and Luna knew that Mikan was the girl at the ball because of the hair, face, and voice they heard a while ago. And so they made a plan to make Mikan suffer._

_The next day, the prince was troubled on how to search for the girl. He only had a glass slipper._

"_If you're thinking about the girl from last night, why not search for her using that glass slipper. Let it fit to other people's feet."Yuu, the butler suggested._

_"Very well then, do it now!"_

"_Yes, your highness."_

_(Narrator)And so, the great hunt began._

_(Close curtains)_

_(Open curtains with Sumire and Luna hiding something)_

"_What is that, sis?" Sumire asked._

"_It's a poisonous needle that once you'll get pricked by it, you'll die."_

"_Where'd you get it?"_

"_From Someone I knew. Muhahahahha! Prepare for your death, Mikan!"_

"_Call Mikan, Sumi!"_

"_MIKAN!"_

"_Pant* Yes?"_

"_My clothes were torn. Sew it for me now." Luna demanded, "Oh! And here's the needle!" Luna handed her the needle and pricked it to her finger._

"_Oh thanks! Owch ,that—"(Mikan falls on the ground, unconcious)_

"_Hurts?"Luna continued her sentence a laughed with evilness._

"_Is she…dead?" Sumire asked then a knock was heard downstairs. Lady Otonashi called them so both of them went down leaving Mikan on Luna's bed. After they left, the 3 good fairies popped out and looked at Mikan. Nonoko casted a spell on her that instead of dying, she'll be sleeping and will only be woken up by her true love's kiss._

_-Close curtains-_

"WHAT? KISS?" Mikan shouted in horror when Naru just said that she and Natsume have to kiss at the last part.

"Yes, in order to win this contest, the two of you must kiss on the last scene."

"Mikan, if you'll do it, all your expenses from me will be paid off. And if we won't win this contest just because you didn't kiss Hyuuga, you'll definitely suffer the consequences." Hotaru said pissed off.

"B-b-b-b-but! *sigh*We-we'll try…"

_-Open curtains-_

"_O my god! It's Prince Natsume!" Luna and Sumire screamed and squealed at the same time._

"_We're only here to test if the shoe will fit to either of you. And if one of your feet fits the shoe, you'll be chosen as the prince's bride." Yuu said._

"_I'll fit it first!" Luna said as she slid her foot in the shoe. It won't fit. She kept pushing her foot in the shoe but it was too tight for her. Same goes to Sumire._

"_Is there anyone left in this house?" Yuu asked._

"_No." the three answered._

_(The 3 good fairies suddenly showed up.)_

"_Yes, there is." Ruka said._

"_And she's upstairs."Anna continued._

"_She won't wake up unless her true love would kiss her." Nonoko told them._

"_And who are you three?" Lady Otonashi asked with a suspicious look._

"_We are the 3 good fairies. Your highness, the one that you're looking for is upstairs. She was poisoned by these two evil witches. That's why she wasn't able to go down here. I'll show you where she is."_

"_NO! Natsume, that's not true! Mikan, she—" Luna protested but Natsume didn't listen._

_-close curtains-_

_(Narrator)Natsume followed the fairies where he saw a room with a girl lying on the bed. The fairies made way for him to go to Mikan._

_-open curtains with Mikan lying on the bed-_

"_Mikan…" Natsume whispered. He looked at her with longing eyes and started to caress her cheeks. He stared at her pink lips and rosy cheeks. Then, Mikan opened her eyes a little to see if Natsume was almost near on kissing her._

"_I…I love you…" Those 3 words made Mikan close her eyes and waited for his lips to land hers. And for a few seconds, Natsume went closer and kissed Mikan on the lips while the curtains started to close._

_(Narrator): And that was the end of Cinderella Beauty…_

The last scene made the crowd go wild as they cheered and hooted for their play. And the Class B earned a standing ovation.

At the back of the curtains…

After the curtains closed, Natsume slowly pulled away from Mikan's lips. As Mikan opened her eyes, Natsume stood up and walked away.

Then the whole class went to Mikan and congratulated her and themselves for doing a great job. Mikan wasn't totally paying attention to them, but in the last words that Natsume said. Mikan blushed. Does _that mean he likes me too?_ She thought.

"Class, that was a great performance! The results will be known later on. For now, you should prepare for the Legendary Valentine Dance. So, adieu~!"

"So how was it?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Fine, I guess. Let's go."

"Where to?"

"My house. I'm pretty sure you don't have any dresses with you today."

"What about Anna and Nonoko?"

"They said they'll follow later."

At Hotaru's house…

"Mikan, you have to close your eyes so that I can put eyeshadow on your eyelid." Anna said.

"Mikan, don't move your head too much or else you'll destroy your hairstyle." Nonoko complained.

"Ok, fine!"

"Mikan, wear this when you're finished. No complaints." Hotaru said.

"You guys are evil!"

"MIKAN!"

"Fine, fine!"

After 3 hours, the girls were finally dressed. Each was wearing a beautiful cocktail dress that guys would definitely love. Mikan was wearing a strapless carnation pink dress that reaches until her knees. The dress was simple yet pretty. It was embroidered with light cherry blossoms designs on the lower part of the dress. It's skirt was cut on a V-shape in front. She wore a white ribbon as a choker and also tied it around both on her arms. Her hair was in curls and was placed down.

Hotaru's dress was simply eye-catching. It was a strapless purple dress that matches her eyes and it reaches unto her knees. The dress was slash at the end and an indigo ribbon was tied around her waist. Her hairstyle is still the same but she put a diamond clip on the left side of her hair. And for her shoes, she wore a Stuart Weitzman Litemeup black peu.

Anna's dress color matcher her hair. It was a hot pink off-shoulder fairy dress with a bow tied around her waist. The skirt had a zigzag style at the end. She also had a bow tied around both of her arms like Mikan and her hair was tied on a low ponytail on the side.

Lastly, she took a Stuart Weitzman Dcrockcity for her shoes.

Nonoko's dress was catchy. It also matches her hair color. It was a V-cut dress, colored with diamonds of blue and grey that reaches above her knees. Her waist was tied around with a light blue ribbon and her hair was straightened and placed by a diamond clip. Her shoes were Stuart Weitzman's Tanzanite Heels, a brand new style from 2009 spring/summer collection.

"Umm Hotaru, what shoes should I wear? They're all from Stuart Weitzman and they seem pretty high and hard to walk on." Mikan said.

"I got these shoes yesterday from a certain someone and I think it would be perfect for you to use it since these shoes are originally named as "Cinderella Slippers."

Hotaru took out Stuart Weitzman Cinderella Slippers from a box behind her and the three was awed by its beauty.

"O MY GOSH! Isn't that the Stuart Weitzman Cinderella Slippers? That's the most expensive shoes in the world! You're so lucky Mikan!" Anna exclaimed while Mikan admired it's beauty.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan thanked her and Hotaru smiled.

"Let's go."

At the Valentine ball,,,

As the 4 girls stepped into the front door, everyone stopped and admired their beauty and dresses. Guys started ask for a dance with them, but all was turned down. Mikan and Hotaru went to a nearby table while the twins looked for went to their own partners. Then, not long enough, Hotaru saw Ruka and left Mikan on the table. Mikan then went to find Natsume but she found Anna with Kitsuneme instead.

Hey Mikan! What's that? Anna asked.

"Nothing." Mikan said then ran off. Since Mikan wasn't really focused to where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry, I wasn't looking to— "

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Legendary Valentine Dance is about to start. Kindly take your partners to the dancefloor already and let's dance. The dj announced.

"Natsume." Mikan blushed and look away while Natsume just looked at her.

_From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes.  
There was something about you I knew, I knew.  
That you were once in a lifetime,  
A treasure near impossible to find.  
I know how lucky I am to have you._

"_It's the song from the play."_ Mikan thought then looked at Natsume.

'cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away.  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you.

"Hey Natsume, do you want to umm…dance with me?"

-Silence-

" It's okay if you'll reject what I offered you, you know. It's—WHA~!" She looked away since Natsume was looking at her intently while they're dancing.

_Holding you in my arms  
No one else's fit so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you  
And at the stroke of midnight  
Please forgive me if I can't let go  
Cause I never dreamed I find a cinderella of my own_

Hotaru and Ruka looked at their cousins while they danced. Hotaru smiled. She knew it was Natsume who bought and hid the shoes in her room. She just hope that Mikan would tell him her true feelings. Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"Ruka, do you want to dance?"

Ruka was shocked at her sudden offer but took it anyway.

"I'd be glad to." He said and took her to the dancefloor.

'cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful as you.

La da da da da da daaaaa  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh Ohh

"You got the message from the play, right? Natsume said while Mikan just nodded.

"You don't have to think too much about it, idiot. I know that you only think of me as a friend or—"

"NO! That's not it. It's just that…" Mikan bent her head down and covered her eyes with her bangs. When Natsume saw this, he held her closer not wanting to let her go.

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful  
No I've never seen... anything as beautiful as you.

Mikan was shocked at his sudden reaction. She raised her head up and took something out of her pocket.

"Umm…Natsume? Will it be okay if this chocolate would be the answer for what you just said in the play?" Mikan asked with blushing smile on her face. Natsume gave her one of his rare smiles. He took the chocolate and with that, they had their real first kiss on the midnight of Valentine's Day.

_From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes_.

Happy Valentine's Day! Finally! Already finished! I hope you like it! This story really took me a month or so…so I hope you enjoyed it! It was pretty childish of me for Natsume to confess on a play, right? This story just popped out on my head so it isn't based on a true story even though I hoped it is…Hahaha! Oh well~

P.S. To my readers from "It's Our Teenage Life", I'm sorry I haven't updated for months! I'm literally busy about school projects! So here's a valentine one-shot for all of you…Enjoy! -^.^-

*O.o A good reviewer always review whether the story is good or not…=) O.o*

*~Thunder blossoms Fire~*


End file.
